


Save Me.

by PassionPhantom



Series: W.I.P fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Darkness, Drarry, Hurt, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Harry is heartbroken over Draco becoming a Death Eater....but he doesn't realize that Draco longs for Harry to rescue him.Inspired by the song "Hurt" by Lucas King.





	1. Hurt

 

Draco…

     It took me sometime to come to this but I have to let you know. I don’t want you anymore. Your flaws are staggering, overpowering and unbridled. And I hate you now because of who you are and who you have allowed yourself to be.

     Wicked, corrupt and vile.

     Insulting my friends-- especially Hermione-- and calling us filthy because of our loyalties and blood status. Joining the Death Eaters most of all.  

     How could you Draco when you and I were just finally getting to know each other? When we were finally crossing...blurring the lines of hate into mutual love…I was looking forward to getting to know that side of you…

A sweet and gentle Draco.

     Someone who would touch his light colored hair whenever I spoke to him in the darkened corridors. Someone who blushed a deep red at the very sound of my voice. Someone who shook and whimpered violently from only a chaste kiss.

 

     I wanted to learn about that Draco Malfoy. I wanted to learn so much more about him. I wanted to touch him and be with him. In the darkness of night and the brightness of day. I wanted him to be mine.

 

    I was yearning for his change. His smile. His heartfelt apologies and his love. I was hoping for it. Something in me was hoping for it deeply. Thinking that this was the day you finally came around...

    But now here I am broken over you and the choices you’ve made…

    Why would you chose them and leave me? Us and what we had?

    Just why? Draco…. I am so heartbroken and it hurts me to admit it but I must say it. I do not wish to see you ever again and I don’t think this can be mended I don’t think this can be healed. I don’t think you can be saved.

\---

“Harry…” Draco started reaching out for his now former lover.

“No…don’t.” Harry stepped back and began to walk away quickly.

Draco watching and hoping for Harry to turn back. To look back at him. To read him and understand him. To hear his side of the story.

“Look at me…Harry please…look at me.” Draco muttered under his breath. His heart beating on the promise to run to Harry and apologize… as soon as he turned back around. But Harry continued to walk away…his figure growing smaller in the distance.

\---

Harry please…

     Look at me. Because I’m scared and I am alone in this. I promise you I am still the same. I promise you that I am still your Draco. I just didn’t have a choice in this. 

_He’s_ claimed me… _He_ has marked me and made do things I never wanted to do. 

     Harry please listen to me. Please don’t leave me alone in this because I can’t do it any longer. I can’t go on pretending to hate you for my family and their sake. I know now that I am not that person and I am all yours.

Your sweet and gentle Draco.

     I truly am and I want out Harry. I really do and I am sorry. So sorry for the things I have done and what I have said. Please don’t give up your hope on me. Come for me instead Harry…save me from _him_.

Somehow…Harry please. Please…Harry. Just please.

* * *

 

 

     Hours later and well into the night, Draco walked into meeting room of the dark counsel. There lord Voldemort and the others stood waiting for him knowingly…. Disgust on their faces as Draco stepped in.

“Draco…” Voldemort began. “Where have you been, boy?”

Draco shook his head, “I haven’t been anywhere, my lord.”

“Oh.” Voldemort said simply...knowing it was a lie…Then the man raised his wand at Draco slowly.

_“Crucio.”_


	2. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter revealing what happens to Draco after being hit with the cruciatus curse.   
> Inspired by the song "Misery" by Lucas King.

Draco hit the floor screaming Harry’s name as Voldemort grimaced and circled around him. Intensifying the curse.

“Harry! Harry! HARRY!” Draco twitched and buckled against the floor. His body on fire and his mind twisting.

 _Harry’s green eyes…. just think of Harry’s green eyes_.

A new burst of pain rippled through Draco and he shouted. Fighting it and trying his best to remain in his happy place. But it was no use.

“Well then, that explains where you’ve been.” Voldemort laughed at Draco’s struggles.

“Draco, please do tell us all what is in fact your relationship with Harry Potter?” Voldemort released Draco from the spell to hear his answer but Draco shook his head refusing to tell the truth.

Voldemort scowled and snapped his fingers. Not wanting to waste his time with a Legilimency spell he allowed the other Death Eaters to take Draco off the floor and Holding him up.

Severus Snape, who was present in the room along with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, stepped forward without command and grabbed Draco by the jaw. He poured the Vertiaserum down the young man’s throat and watched dreadfully as Draco twitched. The potion rushing down into him.

Draco couldn’t feel his lips moving as the truth spilled out…Draco’s parents looking at him in absolute horror and Voldemort face filled with loathing repugnance.

The room was heavy with hatred and Draco was lost to it. He fell to the floor and screamed as the curse hit him again. His cries echoing and piercing everyone’s ears.

Narcissa trembling for her son.

Lucius pleading with the dark lord. On his knees begging,

            “Please, my lord. Forgive him. Please. He’s just a boy! He’s my only boy!”

            Voldemort ignored the Malfoy’s and continued the torture. Ordering other Death Eaters to join in. The entire group rotated the Cruciatus Curse… taking turns on Draco.

Moments felt like hours.

When it was all over Draco was _gone_.

Wordless blubbering escaping his trembling mouth.

Voldemort was through with him and he stepped over Draco's shaking body. And before Lucius and Narcissa could rush over to their son the dark lord said,

“No...Leave him there.”


	3. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees into the mind of Voldemort.  
> inspired by the song "Loss" by Lucas King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another small chapter for a personal challenge i am doing. The goal is to write a fic within a short amount of time.

Harry felt the heavy dark power inside himself as the words, “ _Crucio.”_ ripped through his lips. He watched as the young man shouted and cried.

Harry laughed and ordered the others to hurt Draco. Listening to and enjoying the sounds of Draco’s cries,

“Harry! Harry! Save me please! Come save me!”

 

            The sound of his own name was odd and that’s when Harry began to sense something was off…something was wrong. Something horrible was happening. And that he was the cause of it.

His body was loose and cladded in black robe. Hands and fingers long with sharp nails.

The hiss of his voice and the evil in his tongue. Harry realized he was not himself…no… But Voldemort.

 

Harry’s Legilimency had activated sharply throughout the night and it was as if the dark lord wanted him to know what was happening.

Seeing into the mind of the dark lord Harry witnessed and experienced it through the feel of his own body.

 

_Draco’s withering body and screams._

_Mr. and Mrs.’ Malfoy’s crying and begging._

_Snape’s hardened indifference._

_The rotation of the Cruciatus curse_

_and the solid cracking sound in Draco’s mind._

Harry saw everything…Draco curling into a ball speaking Harry’s name and calling for him.

Calling for him to save him.

 

Harry snapped back to reality with a vicious scream that woke the entire Weasley household. Ron jumping out of his bed immediately and Hermione rushing into the room.

The commotion erupted as everyone else that was present rushed to Harry’s side. Arthur Weasley pushing passed his wife and children to get to Harry.

 

“What is it? What’s going on?” Mr. Weasley asked.

“It’s Voldemort…He’s attacking Draco!” Harry cried out trying to get up and get through everyone so he could get to the bedroom door. “I have to save him. I have to go to him. He’s hurt and he needs my help!”

Everyone was confused save for Ron and Hermione. They knew of his relationship with Malfoy and were concerned with his reactions.

“Harry wait!” Ron and Hermione called out for Harry along with the others as he made his way out the house.

Though before Harry could apparate there was a loud sudden crack and Harry was blasted back with an invisible spell. There was black smoke everywhere Surrounding Harry, as he lay nearly unconscious on the ground.  

Quickly the family of wizards rushed out to the front yard to Harry’s defense as a group of hooded figures circled about the house. Black smoke swirling around them and escaping into the atmosphere.

Hermione and Ron running to Harry and sitting him up just as a Death Eater called,

“We have something for you Potter!”

Some of the group laughed as Draco Malfoy’s body was tossed and rolled to the very center of the front yard.

Harry struggled up to his feet and was filled with horror at the sight of his former lover. Draco’s body was so still, unmoving…not even breathing. And it was with great terror that Harry believed Draco to be dead.


	4. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort reveals why he wanted Draco taken to Harry.  
> inspired by the song "Hate" by Lucas King

_Hours earlier_

“Please, my lord. Have mercy. Let us take care of him please.” Lucius was still on his knees. Hurting and aching for his son. Narcissa behind him squeezing her husband's shoulders.

Voldemort had his back to the Malfoy’s. Not wanting to see them. He barely wanted to hear from them but it was already with mercy that he even allowed them to witness Draco’s torment. It was with mercy that the entire Malfoy family was still alive at this moment---especially young Draco. Someone who Voldemort thought held so much promise as a Death Eater. Someone who the dark lord had much hope for. But with this betrayal Voldemort was not in the mood for nonsense.

Still it was true Draco was indeed just a boy—a pureblood at that-- so Voldemort exasperated furiously and suddenly turned to Lucius and Narcissa.

“Go to your son…”

With the order Narcissa released her husband immediately and ran to Draco. Cradling him quickly and holding his limp shivering body close to her chest. Lucius was stunned with relief for a brief moment until the dark lord said,

“Find where ever Potter is…and deliver Draco to him.”

Lucius brows furrowed with confusion.

Snape finally stepped forward with concern, “My lord?”

Voldemort looked to his most trusted servant than explained directly to Snape,

“Not now should I battle with the boy…Not until the chosen day…But I want Potter to see…not only through Legilimency but physically with his own eyes. I want Potter to know just how insidious I can be… and most of all I want Draco to suffer for mating not only with a filthy half-blood but with my most hated enemy. A male one at that.”

Snape blinked and nodded toward his master, “I know exactly where Potter would be, my lord....”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry took Draco up into his arms as the heavy black smoke swirled around them. Not caring about the sudden cracks in the air or the evil darkness dissipating. Harry just looked at Draco and tried to shake him awake but he was still unmoving.

 

The Weasley family had readied themselves for battle despite being fearfully perplexed. They gathered in a defensive formation blocking the very sight of Harry away from the hooded figures. But the Death Eater’s were beginning to vanish into the air. Their mission was accomplished. Bring Draco Malfoy to Harry Potter and leave him there broken and completely damaged. No real combat was necessary and the dark witches and wizards dis-apparated quickly before the Weasley’s began to cast their hexes. Leaving behind the mentally destroyed young man in the arms of Harry Potter.    

 

“Harry?” Hermione and Ron turned and went to their best friend. Kneeling before him and Draco Hermione nervously reached for Harry’s shoulder. But Harry pulled away.

“Harry…is he…gone?” She asked carefully. “Harry, is Draco dead?”

Harry shook his head in disbelief and mumbled something wordlessly. He was frozen and scared. Too afraid to answer Hermione’s question.

Ron circled around them and knelt beside Harry.

“Harry let Mum and Hermione check okay?” He said.

Harry shook his head again and held Draco closer.

 

There was a silence and all the regret and shame came pouring over Harry as he confessed, “ I saw everything. I saw it all. What they did to him….This is my doing…”

“Harry no…don’t do this to yourself.” Hermione begged.

            “But it is…I told him earlier…I told Draco that I didn’t want him anymore… because of what he had said to you, Hermione.” He looked at Hermione and didn’t notice Mrs. Weasley and the others coming toward them. 

            “Harry let the boy go.” The older red haired woman said. Separating him from Draco. Mr. Weasley trailing behind his wife picked up Draco quickly and rushed him into the house.

 

Moments passed as Draco laid still on couch. Mrs. Weasley working over him trying to get the young man to breathe. It was Hermione who found Draco’s pulse in his neck and she warned everyone that it was faint. Though arguments ensued as the group raged on about what to do with Lucius Malfoy’s son.

            “This could be a trap to capture Harry!” Arthur Weasley roared at his sons.

“But Dad we can't just leave him out there like this!” Ron said quickly in Harry’s defense, who was enraged at the fact that the group was getting ready to rid themselves of Draco. To turn him away and leave him someplace else.

Mr. Weasley quickly turned to Harry and asked, “Was it the same as when the snake attacked me?”

Harry nodded quickly, “Yes…I saw everything just the same…. Draco was being tortured with the Cruciatus curse by… all of them.” His voice broke for a moment as he remembered. Not the torture no…but the things he had said to Draco hours before. How he left him without looking back. 

“Do you know why, Harry?” Mrs. Weasley asked. “Why would they bring this boy here to our home?”

Harry grew numb internally and could barely feel his lips as he said more to himself than to Mrs. Weasley, 

“Because Voldemort knows… He knows that Draco loves me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal marathon challenge of writing an entire fic continues <3 I hope you guys are enjoying this.


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco awakes suddenly, but Harry realizes it's far too late.  
> inspired by the song "Pain" by Lucas King.

    By a miracle Draco Malfoy finally coughed out a heavy breath and started heaving for air. Harry stepped forward almost immediately, moving gently passed Mrs. Weasley and Hermione to kneel before Draco. Not caring about the concern of Mr. Weasley and the others or their warnings Harry took Draco’s shivering hands into his own. But as he searched the young man’s pale face desperately Harry’s heart sank.

“It’s too late.” He said under his breath.

The effects of the torture had already taken its toll and Draco was indeed _gone._ His head shaking back and forth along with the rolling of his eyes. The words pouring through his lips were incoherent and saliva ran down the corners of his mouth. His body flinching harshly just from the feel of Harry’s touch.

“Draco…” Harry murmured sadly. His heart slamming with something deeper than regret. Deeper than anguish.

Indeed Harry saw it all happen.  
But Harry couldn’t believe it.  
Not when he had just spoken to Draco only a day before.  

    Harry grabbed the sides of Draco’s face trying to get the young man to look at him. Trying to make him see…that he was there for him. That he was finally there for him now. But Draco’s eyes dimmed and closed slowly. The strange moans continuing to echo out his mouth.

    Taking Draco into his arms and holding him close Harry ignored everyone’s bickering. Arthur Weasley ordering his children to gather their things. Saying that their home wasn’t safe any longer and that they must leave. And ultimately telling Harry that Draco will have to taken someplace else.

“St. Mungo's hospital will be the safest place for him…the healers there can handle this better than we can, Harry.” Mr. Weasley said.

 

    “But I cant…I cant leave him.” Harry said honestly. “Not now…. not again.” Then he turned and looked to Ron and Hermione. “There must be a way to reverse this now. Hermione?”

    “No…Harry…” Hermione started and Ron shook his head.

    “Do you remember Neville’s parents?” Ron pointed out.

     Harry nodded immediately without Ron having to explain further. He looked at Draco and saw the madness. The insanity. The constant noises and shaking.

     Harry’s grief weighed him down internally…. crushing him. He fought every urge to cry in front of everyone. But he reminded himself that no one would really understand.

     So he held Draco’s shuddering shell closer to him feeling lost and hopeless.... until he finally met his resolve.

    “You all go. I’ll take him to St. Mungo's myself”

* * *

     In his shadowy manor Voldemort stood by a large fire. Seeing into the flames and contemplating. His hooded servants behind him waiting for their orders.

    “Bellatrix...” he finally spoke and the dark haired witch stepped forward instantly. Ready to obey every word and command given to her by her beloved master.

    “Yes, my lord.” She said adoringly.

    “There shall be no safe harbor for Draco Malfoy. And by now Potter will be trying to find away to heal the boy. Go and destroy St. Mungo's... Kill the patients there and capture all the healers. They belong to me now.” 

     Bellatrix smiled and apparated with the others without hesitation.

 


	6. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville Longbottom sits with his mother and Father at St. Mungo's Hospital.  
> inspired by the song "Silence." by Lucas King.

It was a cold night at the hospital and Neville stood near the window close to his mother and father’s beds. Their bodies twitching and mutters escaping their lips every once in awhile. They hardly ever slept. But tonight was an exception in some way. With Neville being present. Reading to his father and combing his mother’s hair. Keeping them warm with the extra wool blankets he brought.

His grandmother Augusta was gone, taken by the weariness of old age. Neville found her just two days before and even though he was heartbroken he finally came to the resolve that it was just time for her to go.

It was very late now but the healers knew young Neville Longbottom very well. They knew his grandmother. They all felt for the Longbottom family and what they had been through. So despite the rules the healers allowed young Neville to stay passed visiting hours.

Neville sat back down when he saw his parents sleeping. Their snores labored against the maddening twitches their bodies made. Neville blinked at the sight of them and turned his attention toward the book he was reading.

It was a healer’s guide on Magical Injuries and Remedies. A fairly new book to the medical wizarding realm and Neville found it interesting on how some chapters went into detail on the mental health of witches and wizards. How to heal memory loss and to deal with mental trauma. Neville looked through it desperately flipping pages and reading quickly. Trying to see if it was there. If there was a way to heal insanity brought on by the Cruciatus Curse.

There was nothing. Neville sighed.

He had always looked for a way. Hoping somehow that he could cure his parents. But there was nothing on how to reverse damage from the Unforgivable Curses. Neville sat back in his chair and closed the book. Tears pouring out his eyes.

Sobs escaping his lips. He covered his mouth trying to be quiet not wanting to wake his parents or the other patients nearby. But Neville heaved. Hugging his sides and letting out the cry as quietly as he could. When he was done he breathed deeply and wiped his face.

 

Feeling the strange silence of the room.

 

            That’s when the screaming started.

* * *

 

            Harry took the floo powder and guided Draco to the Weasley’s fireplace. Not wanting to apparate for the fear of splinching Draco by accident. Despite Ron and Hermione’s protest.

“Harry…wait! It’s too dangerous to go alone!” Hermione said but Harry ignored her and readied himself in the fireplace with Draco in his arms.

Ron agreed with Hermione but held her back from saying anything else.

Harry nodded at Ron who looked at him back concerned and wanting for his safety. But Ron nodded back instead of protesting.

 

Harry raised his hand and said,

_“St. Mungo’s hospital!”_

Then was engulfed the quickening green flames.

 

* * *

 

The place was a blood bath. Bodies were everywhere and people were screaming and running. The Death Eaters attacked mercilessly. Collecting the healers and killing patients as ordered. Fenrir Greyback chased down the sick children who tried to run and Bellatrix Lestrange made sport of torturing healers who attempted to fight back. Killing some of them in the process.

 

Harry arrived in the thick of it in the hospital’s main hall. Seeing the horror. He made his way to leave the hospital through the floo network. Only caring about Draco Malfoy’s safety above everyone else’s. And Harry had already saw that it was too late. Many patients were already dead on the floor.

But then Harry saw Neville. He saw the young man realizing that he was trying to fight the Death Eaters all on his own.

 _“Avada Kedavra!”_ Bellatrix shouted out viciously at him.

Neville dodged the green flash of light within inches and hid behind the corner of the hall. Harry watched with Draco in his arms as Bellatrix Lestrange taunted Neville Longbottom. Shooting the killing curse at his hiding spot and yelling,

“COME ON OUT NEVILLE! COME ON OUT AND PLAY!!!”

Neville took a peek out of his corner and snapped back into his spot as Bellatrix shot another Killing Curse at him.

Harry kept in the shadows and moved quickly. For his luck, no one noticed him or Draco showing up at the destruction of St. Mungo’s. And there was nothing that could be done for the mass murders and tortures being committed. But Harry resolved himself to at least save Neville.

Save Neville, protect Draco and get out.

Screams ripped through the air while Harry got Draco into a dark corner.

“Stay right here…please.”

Draco was unresponsive and catatonic and it stung Harry’s heart to see me this way. But he had to go in order to save Neville so Harry ran forward to where Bellatrix Lestrange was and shouted, _“Expelliarmus!”_

But Harry wasn’t fast enough. Bellatrix could sense the young man a mile away and she dodged his signature Disarming Spell. Turning to retaliate viciously. Harry moved out of the way quickly as the green light of the Killing Curse shot passed him. The two enemies duel each other swiftly and aggressively.

Harry holding his own and Bellatrix laughing with elation.

“Where’s your boyfriend Potter!” Bellatrix taunted. “ Where is my blood traitor nephew!!?”

            Infuriated Harry shot another Disarming Spell at the woman. And she powerfully deflected it.

Neville looked around the corner and saw what Harry was doing for him. But the dark witch was strong and quick and Harry could only hold on for so long.

Neville saw his chance; he jumped out and shouted,

 _“Reducto!”_ Pointing at part of the ceiling and attempting to bring it down onto Bellatrix Lestrange but she apparated just in time. Her laughter echoing in the air. 

Leaving the two young wizards around a pile of bodies and blood in St. Mungo’s main hall. Harry and Neville would have taken time out to acknowledge one another and express concerns but there was no time as there was a sudden explosion within the building.

\--

The Death Eaters had rounded up all the healers outside the hospital and started setting the building on fire. Making sure to kill anyone who possibly survived.

Harry had to move fast as the fire spread wildly. There was no time to think, just act. Apparating quickly to where Draco was Harry grabbed him up and disapparated to the outside. Locating him to the back of the hospital away from the Death Eaters. Looking back Harry had worried deeply for Neville who ran back to the hospital rooms to somehow save his mother and father.

    Neville screamed, as it was too late. The fire was all around him and spreading fast. He stood still in the midst of it and grew extremely dizzy as the air became heavy with smoke. He looked to his left and saw the book he had been reading.

It wasn’t important or valuable. It was just there. He picked it up dizzyingly and squeezed the edges of it. Mindlessly waiting for the flames to take him. So he could be with his family….

 A pair of arms suddenly took Neville Longbottom up in a tight hold. His body pressing through time and space. Within seconds Neville was outside hitting the ground alongside Harry and Draco as St Mungo’s burned to the ground.


End file.
